Of Lords and Ladies
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: A huamns girl with white hair being marked as a bad omen and a eldest ice prince of the kingdom. They both meet under a interesting situation. When the two meet with a romance arise or is she truly a bad omen.


In a far off kingdom in the West lived a king named Toga Taisho along with his two son, eldest son Princes Seeshomaru and youngest son Inuyasha. One son that was ready to rule while the other was just trying to find his place in the world. Prince Sesshomaru did everything by the book and was a strict person when it came to those he needed to be strict with but even with that cold cold gaze he has showed times of being fair. All things that he needed to take over the throne once his father decided to step down as king and hand his crown over to Sesshomaru.

One day in the kingdom of the West a grand joust was being held for Toga's son Sesshomaru and from the neighboring kingdoms Prince of the East, Koga. A way to keep friendships and partnerships between the two kingdoms and it also provided some entertainment for King Toga along with his subjects. While many people were bust walking around the joust areas laughing and away for the joust match, Sesshomaru was in his tent preparing for his joust with Koga. Though after a bit he decided to go off and check on his faithful steed Titan, a massive black horse, that if anyone else would try to ride him would only be sent flying off. But with Sesshomaru it was a different story for the two ended up developing a deep bond that no one knew how it even happen for it was kept a secret from everyone and that was how Sesshomaru liked it. Titan may allow some to prep and brush him, they could just not ride him unless you were the first prince. While Sesshomaru was busy brushing is faithful companion Titan along with getting his saddle set up, wish a rare smal smile on his face, Inuyasha soon walked in on the strange duo.

"There you are Sesshomaru father was wondering where you disappeared too." Inuyasha said to his older half brother while being mindful of Titan for the two were not friends at all. "Father said you should go and finish getting ready for your joust match due to it starting any minute." He finished explaining to his older half brother while Sesshomaru let out a small sigh as he finished prepping up Titian for the match.

"I was going to head back to the tent to finish preparing once I was done with Titan." Sesshomaru started to explain to his little hanoya brother. "You know how I hate other preparing him for they are never up to my standards." He finished explaining as he placed Titans brush down and Tatiana let out a happy neigh while Inuyasha just shrugged a bit.

"I tried telling that to dad you would be here and basically said what you just said but of course same old dad did not listen to me." Inuyasha finished explaining making Sesshomaru sigh once again before walking past his little half brother knowing that he would follow right behind him.

The grounds were covered with many people from nobility to commoners, lords and ladies of the whole western kingdom. While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking together to get ready the eldest prince was sorta scanning out the crowd seeing who was there and basically who to associate himself with along with who to avoid for the day. As he kept on walking someone had walked past him fast, like they were in a rush, but something had caught Sesshomaru's eye and that was strands of sliver white hair like his but it was not, it was the person who had rushed right passed him. He quickly turned around to see if he could spot the one with silver white hair again but it was to late they had either to deep into the crowd or had made a turn somewhere to where they could no longer be seen.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed his brother stop and start looking around the crowd a bit crazy for that was unlike his older brother. But after a bit Sesshomaru just gave Inuyash his famous "Hnn" before once again making his way back to his tent to finish getting ready for his tournament.

While Sesshomaru was getting ready a young lady in a light lavender dress with white lace trim, but what really made her stand out was her long silver white hair. She was walking fast through the crowd for she was late meeting her friends to would the joust together. Those who would meet or see her for the first time would think she was a demoness but she was unfortunately no demoness. She was nothing more then a human lady that was born with a strange but unique hair color hat many have tried to solve the mystery of it but to only give up after a certain amount of time. Soon the young lady finally found who she was looking for and smiled before waving her hand up and rushed over. "Kagome there you are!"

Kagome wa wearing a pink dress with white trim her long black hair was down along with some framing her face showing off her beautiful brown eyes. She soon turned her heard and smiled at the sight of her good friend approaching her and gave her a hug. "You finally made it Miyuki." She said with a small laugh along with her late friend.

"Yes I am so sorry I got lost while trying to navigate through the crowds." Miyuki said with an apologetic smile. "Where is Sango by the way I thought she was going to meet us here also?" She asked as she looked around for her other good friend.

"Oh sango ran off to go find her boyfriend Miroku but no worries we can meet them in the stands." Kagaone said with a smile and linked arms with Miyuki. "But first come with me I want you to meet my boyfriend." Kagaome laughed and Miyuki joined in for this was just normal Kagome that did what she wanted when she wanted. But that was what made life fun with her and what made them good friends.

Sesshomaru was just about finished getting ready for the joust and was talking to the arrogant Pring Koga of the Easter Kingdom. While the two talked Inuyasha was in the same tent as them but mainly ignored the two while he was near the opening waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. "Hey Half Breed you have been very quiet this whole time what is up." Koga said with a smirk on his face for he knew calling Inuyasha that always pissed him off.

"Do not call me Half Breed you jerk!" Inuyasha was now pissed at that for it always struck a nerve and caused and argument between the two. As the two went at it Sesshomaru chose to ignored the two for he did not want to deal with it all. Thankfully before a fight could break out Kagaome and Miyuki walked right into the tent. "Um Inuyasha are we interrupting something?" She asked and all the males looked in the two females direction to see who it was that spoke. Once Inuyasha saw that is was Kagaome he smiled and went right over to her to greet her but Koga had different idea. He pushed INuyahsa out of the way hard.

"Hello there beautiful might I request your favor before my grand joust." Koga did his famous smirk that would make anyone's tremble at the knee, well all except Kagaome and Miyuki of course.

"Koga stop flirting with my girlfriend or I swear I will to care what my father does to me I will beat your to the ground and make it look like an bloody accident." Inuyasha was fuming mad and had pulled Kagaome into his arms and pulled her away from Koga.

While the whole ordeal was going on between Koga and Inuyasha Sesshomaru was frozen for he could not believe he wa meeting the one with the white hair but was mainly shock that is was a human female that posessed the white hair. But he was soon brought back to reality thanks to Inuyahsa's comment about hurting Koga and growled at the two to stop. "Enough you two, Koga respect that the young lady is Inuyahsa possible intended." Sesshomaru siad mad and Koga apologized and backed off finally.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Inuyahsa said as he sighed in realif but finally caught Miyuki behind Kagaome. "Hey Kagome who is your friend here?" He asked and Kagaome smiled and linked arms with her before introducing her.

"Inuyahsa meet one of my best friends Miyuki." Kagaome smiled before looking at Miyuki. "Miyuki this is my boyfriend Prince Inuyahsa."

Miyuki smiled at him before doing a simple curtsy. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Prince Inuyahsa." She think looked over and saw that Prince Sesshomaru was staring at him and was pretty much eye locked with him and found she could not look away from him. Inuyahsa had noticed and looked at him brother and got his attention by snapping his fingers in front of his brother face making him blink.

"Sorry Sesshomaru but just wanted to introduce you to my lovely girlfriend Kagome here." Inuyahsa said as he wrapped his arm around her and looked at Miyuki. "And her good friend Miyuki." Both girls smiled at him. "Miyuki and Kagaome this is my older brother and heir to the throne Prince Sesshomaru." Inuyahsa finished the introduction and the two girls did a low curtsy.

"It is an honor to mee you your Prince Sesshomaru." They both said at the same time before letting out a small giggle for doing that. Sesshmaru smiled and walked right up to Miyuki making her look up at him along with a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"The pleasure is all mine lady MIyuki." He siad as he took her hand and placed a light kiss on the op of her hand causing the blush on Miyuki's cheek to get a bit darker and left a shocked look on Inuyahsa's face for he had never seen his Ice prince of a brother do that before ever to any female in his entire life.

Soon the sound of the horn brought everyone back to reality for it was time for the joust to start. "Oh guess it is time for the joust good luck out there Sesshomaru." Inuyahsa said as he escorted Kagmone out. "Come on Miyuki lets all find a seat together." He said with a smile and Miyuki did a small nod but before she could leave she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She will catch up little brother I wish to speak to Lady Miyuki a bit longer." Sesshomaru said which made Miyuki blush but also a bit worried for she thought maybe she somehow did something wrong. But Inuyasha knew that was not the case and did a small smirk.

"Alright then but do not take to long do not want father mad at you again." Inuyahsa laughed a bit and walked Kagome to the stands explaining that they will save a seat for her and also that her friend was not in trouble with Sesshomaru.

Miyuki was a bit nervous and looked at Sesshomaru who did a small smile at her. "Forgive me Lady Miyuki I just only wished to talk to you a bit longer is all and knowing Koga as soon s he heard the horn he rushed off to get ready since he was not ready." Sesshomaru explained and Miyuki started to feel more relaxed a bit more knowing she was not in trouble of any kind. "Though I must ask you something for I can tell you are human but you possess sillver/white hair." Miyuki looked at him and should of know that was going to be the topic. "Why is that ma I ask?" Miyuki was messing with her hair a bit.

"I should be used to that question by now but still feels weird." Sesshomaru saw the sad smile on her face before she looked at him. "I unfortunately do not have a true answer for I was just simply born with this hair, no one else in my family has it and many have tried to figure it out but those who have tried only gave up claiming that its a bad omen that can not be explained." Miyuki finished explaining why she has the white hair and looked down. "My family pretty much do not pay attention to me and I was pretty much shunned for many started to believe that I was a bad omen all expect lady Kagome of course she has been a true friend to me." Miyuki was alone for a very long time once other started to claim she was a broad omen all because she possessed something that demon should have not a human.

Sesshomaru looked at her and his broke once he heard the story for he could tell her hair gave her problems and caused a world of loneliness until she meet her friend. He could not understand how people saw her as a bad omen sure she looked different but he thought that was what made her look unique, special and beautiful in his eyes. He smiled at her and lifted her chin up so she could face him. "those fools wish to only see the bad and to the beauty you possess you are no bad omen." Miyuki blushed at what he said for she did not expect that at all but did a small smile for it was nice to hear that she was not a bad omen. "If it is light I would love to wear your favor for the joust." Sesshomaru siad with a smile and that had caught Miyuki off guard for no one has ever asked of that of her before. She never carried a handkerchief but she did have one of her favorite ribbons in her hair.

Miyuki undid the ribbon she had in her hair for the day freeing her hair from it and soon watch Sesshomaru hold his wrist out for her. She happily obliged and tied the lavender ribbon around his wrist. "I hope it brings you good luck your highness." She said with a smile smile before feeling Sesshomaru grab her hand again and kissed it.

"I am sure it sill Lady Miyuki and I hope o see you once the joust is over." Sesshomaru said with a small smirk before walking past her to head towards the joust field leavin a stunned and a deeply flushed Miyuki behind until she finally snapped out of it and ran off to the stands to find Kagaome and Inuyahsa so she could watch the joust along with to tell them what had just happened.


End file.
